


【好兆头：Gabriel/Crowley】脏男孩

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 告解室中的恶魔克劳利是加百列一个人的脏男孩。





	【好兆头：Gabriel/Crowley】脏男孩

克劳利在某个夜晚一脚踹开了教堂的门。

他是来赴约的，他将与一位足够神圣、绝对权威的神职人员约会，一个在阴暗的、狭小空间里的亲密约会。这次约会是他自己主动提出来的，克劳利咽了口唾沫，有时他也搞不清楚自己究竟想要什么……地狱最好业绩的保持者？某个甜腻腻的天使“挚友”？或者天启？他想要世界末日吗？

克劳利现在只想要这次约会，他心里明白的很。

但克劳利必须穿过半座教堂才能到到达约会地点。

恶魔试探的伸出一脚，“干！”他被烫的骂了一句，可是他快迟到了，他别无选择。克劳利认命的搓搓脸，尽可能快步奔向那个小小的告解室。

克劳利终于冲进了告解室，他一屁股坐在椅子上，感谢……他不知道该感谢谁，告解室内的椅子没有神圣到让恶魔觉得烫屁股。克劳利蜷着腿让自己缩在狭小的椅子上，等候那位神父的到来。

不知道过了多久，但恶魔坚信神父是守时的。克劳利觉得另一边有人进来了，那个人进来的时候还因为不适应低矮的空间被狠狠撞了头，恶魔放声大笑，他得意忘形的蹬着腿，无意中触到地面的脚又被教堂的地面毫不留情的烫了一下。

“妈的……神圣之地！”

“男孩，”神父开口了，“注意你的言行。”

“好的。”克劳利敬畏的说，“现在我该干什么？”

“你应该划十字圣号，”神父说，“可以做到吗？”

“噢……我不知道，但我可以试试。”克劳利伸出食指很随意的比划了一下，“我完成了。”

“不，你没有，”神父的声音在狭小的告解室中如同远方低沉却有力的惊雷，“男孩，不要在告解室中对你的主撒谎！现在把你右手的拇指、食指和中指集于一点——”

听到“主”这个词，克劳利觉得嘴里干干涩涩的，他无助的张了张嘴却没发出任何声音。恶魔默默伸出手，从前额到上腹，从右肩到左肩……“嘶……”

“你还好吗，男孩？”神父问道，克劳利不确定这句问话到底有没有点真正的关心和怜悯，所以他只是舔了舔手上被圣十字灼伤的伤口，平静的回了句没事。

告解室另一边有些犹疑，但忏悔进行时时神父不能穿过隔板探查任何可视的信息。神父没有说话，克劳利知道自己该继续了。

“请神父祝福，我……罪人愿在教会内悔改。”

“愿圣神光照你的心，使你诚心诚意告罪，”神父的声音变得温柔，“接受仁慈天父的恩宠。”

克劳利并不认为自己还能接受天父的恩宠，毕竟他早就被天父一脚踹下天堂了。恶魔缩在椅子上盯着自己蜷起来又放松的脚趾，他的脚看起来干干净净的，除了被圣地烫的有点焦红之外一切都好，和被迫踏入血污和硫磺之前一样洁净漂亮。

“据我上次告解到现在已有……”克劳利抱歉的说，“我不记得了，或许这次是我初办告解。”

神父轻轻的应了一声，他似乎很不在意这到底是不是克劳利第一次告解。克劳利咬了咬嘴唇，继续往下告明自己的罪过。

“我……唔，可以说我罪行累累，劣迹斑斑。”克劳利慢慢回忆着自己的罪过，“从近的说起，我刚刚似乎把教堂的门踹坏了……不过没关系！”克劳利打了个响指，“只需要一个小奇迹就能赎罪。”

神父毫无喜怒的哼了一声，“请继续，男孩。”

“啊……我来的时候似乎不小心闯了一个红灯，我太紧张了。”克劳利说，“不过我会得到我应有的惩罚，我相信我很快就会收到人类寄来的罚单……哈！”克劳利的目光像蛇一样钻进隔板的小孔，他想看到神父对这些无关紧要的忏悔的反应，然而他什么也没看到，只看到虚掩在小白衣下神父健壮的、并没什么起伏的胸膛，还有一根古板的紫色领带。

克劳利缩了回来，他清了清嗓子继续开始他毫无诚意的忏悔，“呃……我在天启之后对同事撒了个小谎，不过他们都是恶魔，他们一定不会在意的。我对我的植物很凶，可我都是为它们好。”克劳利扳着手指头数着，“我还不顾一位朋友的躯体健康一直诱惑他不停摄入高热量食物……天啊，我是个十恶不赦的坏蛋！”

另一边传来一声闷闷的笑，克劳利薄薄的唇几乎咧到耳根，他放松的把头靠在隔板上，用自己丰富的想象力想象着这块坚硬的隔板是别的什么东西，温暖又厚实，仿佛坐在另一边的不是一个正儿八经的神职人员，而是他最隐秘幻想中一个最能勾引起情欲的什么角色。诱惑一个神父……克劳利自嘲的心想，自己什么时候也和哈斯塔一样了？

“我还杀了一个同事，但我认为这是正当防卫……您看，”克劳利对着隔板嘶声道，他知道那里正对着神父的耳朵，“我的一切罪过都有因有果，这不单单是我自己一个人的过错。”

“男孩，我认为你不是来告解的，”神父那边传来衣物摩擦的声音，他似乎在调整坐姿，“你需要的可能只是一个深夜情感专线的号码。”

“噢！撒……上帝在上！您居然知道这种东西？”克劳利惊讶的说，“我以为您只知道小猫胡须和奶油色小马之类的‘您最喜欢的东西’呢！”

神父没有追究克劳利对他的挖苦，他的确很喜欢这些，还有玫瑰的雨露、鼻尖上的雪花什么的。这些对于这场告解来说实在没什么意义，但恶劣的恶魔似乎并不打算饶过他。

“如果您愿意……神父，如果您肯赏脸来到我这边，”恶魔如爱人耳边传情般低语着，“您说不定会看到您最最喜欢的——一个穿着白裙子系着蓝缎带的小女孩。”

“够了，男孩！”神父吼道，“你应该继续你的忏悔，虽然到目前为止你已经快把十诫违反了个遍！”

“好的，好的，神父，”克劳利被神父突然的愤怒吓了一跳，“我这就开始忏悔……我、我不该把M25公路搞成那个鬼样子，不该搞乱伦敦的电信系统，不该把敌基督搞错，我不该……他妈的！”

“我不该的事情可太多了，神父。”克劳利开始生气了，他突然觉得自己真没什么可忏悔的，“我不该复活那只该死的鸽子，去他妈的善意，我不该舍弃‘克蠕戾’这个名字……我最不该的就是溜进伊甸园建议夏娃吃那个苹果！他妈的！如果我没干这件事这个愚蠢的告解室……甚至这座教堂都不会存在——你们都应该感谢我！”

“一个恶魔，行善的恶魔……该死！”克劳利吼道，“诱惑人祖和阻止天启？我甚至该向撒旦忏悔——我干了多少件你们天堂都做不到的大好事！？撒旦在下——”

“你胆敢在神的面前高呼魔鬼的名字！男孩——”

“……别他妈的叫我男孩！”克劳利疯狂捶打着隔板，“我当然要高呼撒旦之名！是他接纳了被天父一脚踹开的我……不是弥赛亚玛利亚约书亚或者任何人，更不是你这个他妈的大天——”

“跪下！”

神父的声音如天神一般震耳欲聋。

“什么……？”克劳利一愣，然后用更大的声音吼回去，“你他妈以为你是谁？！”

“我不会再重复第三遍，男孩，”神父说，“你要知道这一切都是你自己要求的。是你拉着我苦苦哀求一次忏悔和救赎，你甚至还用一喷壶来路不明的圣水威胁我。”神父的声音越来越冷硬，“我一点都不在意你的下场……但仁慈的主不希望放任他任何一个孩子死去，现在，跪下——”

克劳利抽搐一下，他喃喃道：“可是地面太烫了……”

另一边没有任何回应，克劳利知道神父不会把要求再说第三遍，他别无选择。

克劳利把脚轻轻放了下来，果不其然可怕的灼痛顺着足尖一路窜到他全身各处，恶魔哀鸣着缩回脚，企图打动隔壁那位一点恻隐之心，但神父无动于衷，克劳利依旧别无选择。

“上帝，”克劳利叫道，“您为什么不把您多余的仁慈分给这位残忍的神父一点呢！”

隔壁的神父哼了一声，一种自上的力量像一只大手一样擒住克劳利，强迫他结结实实的跪了下来。

“妈的！”小腿和脚背痛的克劳利险些昏过去，他想站起来，却被那只大手死死按在地面上动弹不得，教堂神圣的地面就和隔壁的神父一样无情，只不过一个滚烫一个冰凉。

“我什么时候可以起来？”克劳利哀嚎道。

“等到你认真的、发自内心的忏悔完，就像你哀求我的那样，”神父说，“到那时你就可以得到宽恕了。”

“我诅咒你——”克劳利认真的说，“真希望你能保持圣洁到我把地狱火喷到你身上的那天。”

“好的，”神父回答，“现在你可以接着忏悔了，男孩。”

“啊，是的，忏悔，”克劳利跪在地上，自己的腿正在发出类似烤肉的“滋滋”声，“神父，我要和你坦白。”

“嗯，请继续。”

“我一直，嘶……我一直对我的一位前同事，有着一切不可告人的肮脏欲望。”恶魔吐了吐分叉的舌头，他十分肯定自己接触地面的那些部分已经被烤熟了，“非常肮脏的欲望，而且我想我现在有点后悔了。”

“很好，你迈出了很好的一步，”神父鼓励的说，“现在你需要讲这个罪行详细告明于我。”

“有必要吗？”克劳利嘿嘿笑着，他的声音因为痛苦而扭曲刺耳，“我认为您，神父，我认为您并不想听到这些细节。”

“男孩，你并不是向我告解，”神父的声音不容拒绝的压迫着恶魔，“最后的宽恕将是天父赐予你的，与我没有太大关系，你可以畅所欲言。”

“听您的，我都听您的！”克劳利尖叫着，“我——我曾经幻想着那位前同事唇间的味道，还有他的肌肤，他的毛发、喉结……他的，他的腿间——”

“我幻想着……我幻想着他结实的手臂用碾碎的力气将我拥抱，他宽阔的胸膛用威严的挤压将我窒息，”恶魔轻声嘶道，“他的牙很尖，能够将我撕咬到皮开肉绽，他的手很大，可以轻易扼断我的喉咙。是否……我不知道，是否他也像我渴望他一般渴望我？”

“我想要他……我想要的很多，但我现在，就在这一刻我只想要他。”克劳利的的双腿已经痛到失去知觉，但他还在继续告解。“上帝啊，或者撒旦！我想用我的唇舌和喉咙感受他性器上的每一根青筋，用我的后穴和口腔饕尽他喷射出的每一滴体液。和他一起的时候我总会偷窥他的腿间……圣袍也盖不住的凸起，西裤中委屈着昂扬的紧绷。神父，”克劳利的声音柔的和雏鸟的绒毛一般，“您知道吗？就算他穿着毫无风格的小白衣，他的阴茎也……啊！”

加在克劳利身上的压力陡然变大，他整个身体都被迫贴在滚烫的地面上。剧烈的灼痛中恶魔可以听到隔壁神父粗重的呼吸，触到神父压抑的颤抖，嗅到神父再怎么努力也掩饰不住的——

欲望。

克劳利这边的门被一把拉开，他被一双漂亮的紫色眼睛死死钉在地面。

“这就是你想要的吗，克劳利？”加百列俯视着跪倒在地的恶魔，他的手很大，大到可以一把揪起克劳利漂亮的红发，强迫这只恶魔吞下自己的阴茎。克劳利伸出手想推开加百列，却被大天使牢牢钳住了手腕高举在头顶，动也不能动一下。

加百列的尺寸和他名字后面跟的荣誉一样又长又吓人，粗长的阴茎被克劳利的唾液润的湿湿的，在昏暗的光下泛着骇人的水光。着白衣的大天使毫不留情的使用着克劳利的嘴，仿佛面前的恶魔只是一个无生命的性玩具。

“呜……”克劳利甩掉那只按住自己后脑的手，“别这么粗暴！我分明更懂让你舒服的技……啊！”

加百列笑着狠狠给了他一耳光，克劳利被甩到一旁，侧身本完好的一面也被教堂的地面烫伤了，恶魔又气又疼的跳了起来：“你他妈找死！”

“你真的穿了白裙子。”加百列笑的越发虚假，他一把拽起克劳利，“但你没有系蓝色缎带。”

克劳利今天并没有像往日一样搭一身很有格调的黑，反而搞了件长裙穿着，头发也乖巧顺滑了不少。他没戴墨镜，只是眯着一双邪恶的蛇瞳看着加百列。“噢……神父，缎带我系着呢！”克劳利说，“您一会儿就会发现了。”

克劳利像蛇一样缓慢却用力的攀住大天使结实的肩膀，他可不想再被圣地烫熟一次。不过加百列似乎并不想继续折磨他，这位天使把恶魔放在忏悔室的椅子上，胯下全然勃起的肉棒狰狞的抖动着，克劳利浑身一颤，不顾身体的灼痛和空间的狭小，一口含住了那根他日思暮想的阴茎。

告解室真的不是一个口交的好地方，尤其对于一个惧怕圣地的恶魔来说。这里只有一个椅子可以支撑身体，克劳利的屁股翘的老高，双手用力且小心的握住膝盖，他努力伸长脖子用湿热的唇舌仔细吸吮着加百列的欲望。可事与违愿，克劳利手一滑，失去重心跌向加百列，加百列顺势拽住克劳利纤细的胳膊，一个挺身将阴茎狠狠插入恶魔娇嫩的喉咙深处。

克劳利的眼泪一下子涌了出来，几乎呕吐的口腔痉挛着接纳大天使可怖的性器，根本来不及吞咽的口水沿着克劳利的下颌滴在告解室的地上。加百列笑了，将精液统统射入恶魔的嘴中。

“哈……咳咳！”终于得到解放的恶魔喘着粗气，他颤抖着直起身子，加百列依旧笑着望着他。

“这就是你想要的吗，男孩？”加百列的动作比他的声音残暴一万倍，克劳利又一次被狠狠摔在他无比惧怕的、比地狱滚烫的岩浆还炽热的地面上，他的后背透过衣服被圣洁灼烧的血肉模糊，“这就是你现在，你此刻唯一想要的吗？”

克劳利张开嘴呼痛，加百列的手指迅速且强硬的侵入了他的口腔。起初是一根，一根食指与他的舌尖嬉戏，再是两根，两根手指绕着他敏感的舌根打转……很快，三根手指一起在克劳利嘴里缓慢但用力的搅动着。克劳利的背后已经着火了，加百列这三根手指又在他的唇齿间燃起另一团火，恶魔在这种双重折磨下居然渐渐找到了快感，他哀求着挽上大天使宽阔的肩，却又一次坠入滚烫的地面。

“男孩，”加百列抽出那三根被唾液濡湿的亮晶晶的手指，“你现在可以悔罪了。”

悔罪……？克劳利被抵在告解室的墙上，之前在他嘴里的三根手指正深入他的后穴搅动着，他感觉到加百列的另一只手探进了自己宽松的裙摆中，宽厚的掌心用力揉搓着他的前胸和腰身。克劳利哀哀叫着，本就抬头的欲望此刻直挺挺的顶在小腹上，仿佛在恳求着主人的疼爱。他那条不堪一击的裙子早就被来自天国的爱抚和圣地的灼烧破坏的不成样子，加百列干脆撕开他背部的衣物，连带着黏连的伤口一起。

“主……主啊！”克劳利哭喊着。

“为……为我所犯的一切的罪过，我全心痛悔……”

微凉的吻落在克劳利被烫伤的背部，加百列似乎找回了大天使应有的宽厚和温柔，他的嘴唇软软的贴合着克劳利形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，少量的胡茬刺刮着恶魔瘦削的脊背。克劳利舒服的弓起背轻轻嘶叫着，加百列的亲吻和抚摸让他浑身的烫伤都没那么痛了。

“因为我如此得罪了你，极仁慈，极崇高的天主啊……”克劳利收缩着后穴，希望能通过这点柔软温热的触感将自己的感激传达给他身后的加百列。身后的天使以更大力的爱抚回应他，加百列揉搓着恶魔形状漂亮的阴茎，突然笑了起来。

“我想我找到那根蓝色缎带了，”加百列轻吻克劳利的耳朵，“蝴蝶结很漂亮，男孩……”

“别叫我男孩，唔……”这个恶魔男孩在天使的手中释放了个彻底，他随即发觉自己身后有什么滚烫又巨大的东西逼近自己的穴口，克劳利发出一声快乐的呻吟。

加百列按住身下这只扭腰欢迎自己的淫荡的恶魔，他扳过克劳利的下巴，俯身盯住那双水光迷离的蛇瞳。克劳利急切的伸出舌头，然而舌尖还没碰到加百列迷人的下颌就被狠狠吻住。

“你的悔罪还没完成，”加百列放开克劳利，巨大的性器在克劳利颤抖的穴口逡巡着，“继续。”

“天啊……你真是该死的顽固，”克劳利抱怨道，随后屁股就结结实实挨了一下，“啊！我、我刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“‘现在依靠你的圣宠的助佑’。”加百列提醒道，蛋大的顶端坏心的挤进克劳利的穴口研磨着，克劳利呜咽一声，梦呓一般的低语着：“现在依靠你的圣宠的助佑，我将全心定志以后再不敢犯……”

天使掩住恶魔忏悔的声音，性器缓缓插入恶魔娇艳欲滴的穴，加百列发出一声长足的叹息，克劳利的体内太过柔软，太过紧致了，肠壁随着溺者般的喘息不住吸吮着侵入的巨物。大天使没有继续动作，而是默默将阴茎退了出来。

“呃……？”克劳利不解的回头，他的后穴收缩着想要挽留那根即将把他填满的欲望，但加百列还是坚定的抽出阴茎，伸手把克劳利翻了过来。

“过来，”加百列说，他的眼睛在闪闪发光，“我想看着你。”

克劳利黄色的蛇瞳迷惑的眨了眨，他明显没反应过来。加百列显然也不打算给他什么机会咀嚼那句话的含义，他强硬的挤进克劳利的两腿中央，一个挺身进入了那个早就泥泞一片的、极度渴望被填满的穴内。

大天使将恶魔几乎拦腰折成两半，曾经在堕天之战中冲锋陷阵的天使长在恶魔体内肆虐，只不过那个时候无意争斗的克劳利躲得远远的，而现在只有自己一个人被加百列尽情宰杀、屠戮，直至被榨干掉最后一丝气力。克劳利咬住自己的手腕，尽管恶魔早就被大天使索取的什么也不剩，但他还是不想在圣地太过放肆……至少别叫的那么放荡也好。

可惜克劳利看不见现在的自己，他简直美丽的、淫靡的一塌糊涂。被汗水和泪水打湿的发黏在他漂亮的前额和纤长的颈部，蜜一般透亮嫩滑的肌肤上如实记录和控诉着加百列的爱抚和啃噬，被痛吻到红肿的唇还在颤抖着索吻，被抽插到激起白沫的穴口还在蠕动着求爱。那条白裙子破破烂烂的挂在克劳利身上，上面沾满了天使和恶魔的体液，克劳利的身体被打磨的蒙着一层薄薄的光，他什么也不是，他只是一个淫荡的、无助的、永远都无法被救赎的脏兮兮的男孩。

这大概是座无人的教堂，不然怎么会没人注意到告解室完全谈不上微小的颤动，古老的木质结构不堪重负的咿咿呀呀叫着。圣母像在烛火摇曳中依旧笑的静谧和蔼，石头做的耳朵又怎能捕捉到隐秘门缝中传出的几声嘶鸣呢？

“天主的慈父，因衪圣子的死亡死复活，使世界与他和好又恩赐圣神赦免罪过，”加百列的动作越来越快，他垂下头，轻轻吻着克劳利不时翻白的蛇瞳，“愿祂藉着教会的服务宽恕你，赐给你平安。”

“因父，及子，及圣神之名，”加百列低吼着将精液灌至克劳利体内，“赦免你的罪过。”

“阿门——”克劳利紧紧缠住加百列健壮的身躯，亲吻着大天使胸前依旧洁净整齐的白衫，将救赎的体液一滴不剩的吮至身体最深处。

“加……神父，”克劳利坐在加百列腿上，他正在被大天使结实的臂膀和柔软的羽翼环抱着，“你堕落了。”

“不，我还没有。”加百列回答，“如果我也堕落了，还有谁会代天父宽恕你呢？”

“这难道不是最堕落的罪行？加百列——”克劳利捧住加百列假笑的脸，“我们刚刚居然他妈的在告解室做爱！”

“你说得对，聪明的男孩。”加百列给了克劳利一个令人窒息却亲密无间的吻。

“你可以把这个罪行作为下次告解的主题。”


End file.
